


act selflessly (selfishly)

by seoleeai



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but i seriously don’t know how :(, i think nezumi is an alien here, potential full fic idea, will write more one day....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoleeai/pseuds/seoleeai
Summary: “For me.”“Sure.”
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 9





	act selflessly (selfishly)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written april 28, 2018 
> 
> \- i had a dream and wrote this early.  
> \- i may write more, waiting for a plot bunny. we’ll see

“Can you make it longer ?”

Nezumi turns slowly to look at Shion.

“What ?”

“Make her life longer. She deserves it. For me.”

Nezumi frowns and shrugs. “Sure,” he says and snaps his fingers thoughtlessly.

On the bed, Safu’s pale face flushes with colour and Nezumi closes his eyes as the soft breeze of youth, of borrowed life, swirls in the room.

Then, horror strikes him and his eyes widen.

He whips around to see Shion smiling, happy, and sad at him, he sees that small pink mouth move, but then he’s the one _screaming_ and lunging forwards towards his star, he’s _falling_ , his eyes are _closing_ , what is he doing, WHAT HAS HE _DONE_.

Shion’s body falls into Nezumi’s arms when he catches him and he pulls the stupid airhead closely to his face, pulling the cool nape to his nose, and he cries. Tears of long forgotten ripping from his throat, screams on the floor and his face held to the Heavens, his heart lurching because he cannot revive the dead.

_Thank you, love._

Is what he’ll remember later, when he leaves for the Heavens and leaves behind the celestial bodies of Earth.


End file.
